You Are The Reason
by pandasforjesus
Summary: She slowly made her way to the railing and looked over the edge. Hesitantly, Amu lifted her foot over. "Lord, please give me a reason, something… something to live for." she thought. She waited… and waited but nothing happened. She sighed and slowly dropped herself off the railing.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCALAIMER: I do NOT own Shugo Chara or any of the characters… well later, maybe a few, but….. yeah.**

**Heyyyyyy… this is my first fanfic, sooo….. let's pray that it wont suck…for the sake of the readers… if there are any… Well this author's not****e**** is kinda pointless, seeing as how **_**I**_** wrote it…but ummm yeah. Here we go.**

**Summary:**

**Amu is tired of it. She's tired of the obnoxious boys, stuck up girls, hateful teachers, and all the loneliness. When will it stop? How will she end it? Is that what she should do? End it?**

**She walked up to the roof and took off her ridiculous disguise. She wouldn't be needing that any more.**** Then she changed into regular clothes.**** She slowly made her way to the railing and looked over the edge. Hesitantly, Amu lifted her foot over. She thought to herself, "**_**Lord, I know this isn't the way to go, but what else can I do?**__** If I do Your work, no one would listen and I just have no future here. Lord, please give me a reason, something**__**… something**__** to live for.**_**" She waited… and waited but nothing happened. She sighed and slowly dropped herself off the railing****.**

_***FASTFOWARD 10 YEARS LATER***_

**Amu sat and watched her children play. She had twins, which were both boys, a daughter, and another son.( they're listed by age) Her only daughter approached her. " Mwommaaaaah, when's Dwaddy gonna get home?" " Don't worry, dear. Daddy's at work. He'll be home soon." "Weally?! YAY!", she squealed.**

_***MARCH 24, 2013* ( after spring break )**_

**IKUTO'S POV**

UUUUUUGH! I wish spring break would come back. I took my time as I walked towards an all too familiar classroom. I had my hands in my pockets and was slightly slouching. When I calmly opened the door, girly squeals were heard from every which way. Oh joy. I just LOVE school. I walked past fawning girls as I took my seat. My window seat was the only comfort I had of being here. Then I heard something that caught my attention.

"Class", stated my homeroom teacher, "We have a new student today."

It's the last quarter of the year, why now?

"Her name is Amu Himamori."

A short ,but petite girl walked in. She wore an old-fashioned skirt that went below her knees, green knee-high plaid socks, a blouse, and to sum it all up, a pair of thick and nerdy glasses. She looked like she came from the _Nerdy And Totally Unfashionable Age_... that's if there was one.

When they saw her, all the girls in our class started cracking up, like the snobs they are. One girl shouted, " WHAT CENTURY ARE _YOU_ FROM?!"

She politely bowed and said to the teacher, "Sumi masen(for those that don't know, this means excuse me), but it's actually pronounced Hi_n_amori."

"Ah, yes. Gomenasai, Himamori-san," replied the teacher. "Why don't you take a seat next to Tsukiyomi-san in the back. Tsukiyomi-san, would you please raise your hand so she knows who you are?"

Upon hearing this, all the girls gasped in jealousy. They began to gossip already. "I feel so bad for Ikuto-kun." "Yeah, he has to sit next to that hideous _beast_." " I bet she smells" " She probably has eleven toes or something wrong with her."

I sighed and coolly raised my hand, distracting those brats from their gossip session, and they all squealed.

She quickly scanned the back of the room and when she saw me, she briskly made her way to the vacant seat to my left. She knew all eyes were on her. When she was two feet from the desk, she tripped and fell on her face. The whole class burst in laughter. I widened my eyes a bit from shock, but aside from that I did nothing. She soundlessly got up and sat down. I began to… examine her… as weird as that sounds. Was she scowling at me?

" What are you looking at?" she spat.

I kept a straight faced and turned my attention to the window on my right. For some reason I felt like she tripped on purpose. Maybe, it was just my imagination…

**AMU'S POV**

As the teacher introduced me, I walked in. "This is Amu Himamori." I had my "get-up" on. Ugly socks, out-of-style skirt, a blouse, and to wrap it all up, a set of thick, nerdy, square glasses.

Why did I wear this? Before I moved and before _that inci__dent_, I was the most fashionable girl around. But I'm sick and tired of people wanting to be my "friend" because my popularity, my looks, or my money. So I decided to start completely fresh… like this.

As expected everyone laughed when I came in, except for one guy in the back. He had a bored expression on his face and didn't seem to care. In all honesty, if I were him, I wouldn't either. He seemed to be one of the "cool" kids.

Some girl shouted, "WHAT CENTURY DID _YOU_ COME FROM?!" Of course, the school is full of snobs. How convenient… how typical. Ugh. I ignored her and kindly corrected the teacher.

"Sumi masen, but it's actually pronounced Hi_n_amori."

" Ahh, yes. Gomenasai, Himamori-san. Why don't you take a seat next to Tsukiyomi-san. Tsukiyomi-san, would you please raise your hand so she knows who you are?"

I heard a bunch of girls gasp and gossip, the double g's. Then they all squealed. The guy must be popular. I turned and saw an all too familiar, expressionless faced, blue-haired boy raise his hand. "_The guy must be popular."_ Hmmm…Would ya go figure.

I quickly made my way to the empty seat beside him. Now's the perfect time to make my first…well second impression. When I was a couple of feet away from my destination, I purposely tripped. The class burst in laughter. How predictable. I quickly got up, acting embarrassed, and sat down, until I noticed that Tsukiyomi guy staring at me. "What are you looking at?" I spat.

He made no expression and turned to face the window. This was gonna be a long day.

**( STILL AMU'S POV )**

It's the second week of going to this WRETCHED high school. Life is boring and… boring, as usual. It turns out only my homeroom teacher isn't rude. All of the others are strangely… what's the word, hateful? They play favorites, make biased decisions, and grade papers on "how well you usually behave in class". Which really means " how much we like you".

This is kinda weird, but for some reason in every class I have a seat next to that… that _ladie's man_! It sucks. Maybe the teachers _like_ to torture students… or I just have really bad luck. He's sitting next to me right now, but he's just staring out the window.

" and the human body… Miss Hinamori, see me after class for a detention slip."

" Why is that, may I ask?"

" You were dosing off."

"Or … you just HATE me, like almost all the other blasted teachers in this blasted school." I murmured under my breathe.

_**RRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!**_

The lunch rang… yay. I quickly got "what I deserved" for not paying attention, and walked into the hall. I don't see why _I_ get detention but not Tsukiyomi. The teacher's most likely playing favorites again…

I didn't feel like going to lunch today, so I decided to explore a little. The first place I thought of… the roof. I bet no one goes there. I trudged up the stairs and slowly made my way to the roof. When I reached my destination no one was there… great. Now I can clear my head.

I sat there and thought for a while. I'm tired of the obnoxious boys, the snobby girls, and the hateful teachers… _and the fact that you're on your own_… my conscious was telling me something I _didn't_ want to hear. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't dismiss the thought.

"I really _am_ alone." I whispered. I'm going to stop this.

I made my way to the railing, and slowly lifted my foot over it. _Is this _really_ what you want?_

I told my conscious to shut up, and thought _Lord, I know this isn't the way to go, but what else can I do? If I do Your work, no one would listen and I just have no future here. Lord, please give me a reason, something… something to live for._

I waited. I waited for something to happen, for something to come, but it didn't. I sighed. _This is it._ I let go waiting to fall… but I never felt the wind rip through my clothes or felt my hair flying all over the place. Instead, I felt something pull me back, and my face was buried in something soft and warm… comforting.

**(A/N) Hope ya'll liked it! First person to review gets a shout out! I hope you race for it. Please tell me if you like it, your opinions on the next part, what you think I should do, ect. Tell me stuff like that. **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**SHOUT OUT TO:**

**Little Miss Uncertified****; She was the 1****st**** one to review and is a friend of mine! She's writing a Percy Jackson fanfic right now… so if you like that, go read her story!**

**MissXAmulet****; Was the 2****nd**** to review and I've read her fanfic What a Surprise. You should go read it too!**

**Recap:**

**I waited. I waited for something to happen, for something to come, but it didn't. I sighed. **_**This is it.**_** I let go waiting to fall… but I never felt the wind rip through my clothes or felt my hair flying all over the place. Instead, I felt something pull me back, and my face was buried in something soft and warm… comforting.**

**IKUTO'S POV**

Hinamori just got in trouble for dosing off. Figures. Only one of the teachers seem not to hate her. The bell rang and I sat there watching her talk to the teacher about her detention. Apparently, she "deserved" it, although everyone knows almost all the teachers despise her very existence. I saw her walk into the hall, but she didn't head to the cafeteria. She walked the opposite direction…to the roof? How does she know I eat lunch there? …wait, no one said she was looking for me…

Wow. I feel like a stalker… any way…

Amu walked up the stairs, and made her way to the edge of the roof. She took some clothes out of her bag and began to change… now don't get the wrong idea. I may think of myself as a stalker, but I'm not _that_ perverted. I, at least had the courtesy to turn away. She slipped her foot over the rail… This was getting interesting. What would she do?

With her foot still over the edge, she closed her eyes and stayed like that for a while, and quietly whispered to herself What was she thinking? While she was doing that I slowly walked up behind her… wow, I _am_ a stalker… She sighed.

You wanna know what she did next? SHE FRIGGIN' LET HERSELF _DROP_! Was this girl crazy?! I quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her into my chest. She fell on top of me, and we both landed flat on the roof.

…wow. Without her ridiculous old lady clothes on and her thick glasses, she was kinda cute. Scratch that, she ws WAY cute. Double scratch that, she was… beautiful.

We stayed like that for a while and after every moment she seemed cling tighter to me. I held her close. I had no idea what this girl had been through, but seeing as what she was about to do… she must have a really messed up life. It didn't seem like it but after long, she finally looked up at me. She had tears in her eyes, not only were there tears. They had hope, gratitude, pain, and loneliness. I stared into her honey-golden eyes and it seemed, I wasn't the only one mesmerized by the eyes of another.

Then she asked, " What's your name?"

I answered, "Ikuto. Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

She replied, " Thank you… Ikuto." And she smiled. She smiled a smile too beautiful to be caught on camera, too radiant to ever forget, and I cherished every second of it.

_**RRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG GG!**_

The lunch bell rang and I slowly pulled her up as I stood myself. " I think it's time to go to class and…"

I never finished the thought because as soon as I started it, her smile dropped and her expression became grim.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to…" I never finished that thought either, because she started laughing.

"Why do you care so much?" she asked playfully. "I'll be okay. It's just school." And she smiled again… goodness, I loved that smile.

I smiled back, "Okay, then. Would you care to walk to class with me?" I asked.

"I've no one else to go with anyway."

We made a quick stop at her locker and made it to class right before the bell, but for some reason everyone was gawking at her… oh yeah…

**AMU'S POV **

I was feeling a lot better after that… _quality time_ with Ikuto. We walked downstairs and swung by my locker so I could get my books. Ikuto already had his.

We quickly walked to our next class and made it right before the bell. When we walked in, everyone was gawking at me… oh dang. I wasn't wearing my _nerd suit_ anymore. I was actually wearing _regular_ clothes.

One of the guys that usually hung with Ikuto shouted, " Hey, Ikuto! Is that Hinamori!?"

Ikuto turned to me and was looking for approval to answer honestly.

I smiled at him and he replied, " Yeah, it is."

The whole class gasped and started to flip out.

" Is that really her?"

" I don't believe it."

" But Ikuto-kun would never lie to us."

" Is he serious?"

They continued to ramble on until the teacher took charge, " HEY, CLASS! WILL YA SHUT UP?!"

Everyone was silenced. " You two," she commanded Ikuto and I, " Sit down. You're disrupting my class."

We took our seats in the back corner with the class watching our every move. The teacher noticed this.

" It's pointless in me teaching today, because you all are OBVIOUSLY distracted. It's a free hour. Do what you want, just stay in here."

The class exploded in conversation and yelling, and they kept the ruckus going for the whole hour. It continued like this for the rest of the day, seeing as how everyone just couldn't accept that I, the nerd dressed as an old lady, was pretty and stylish.

Ikuto and I hung out for the rest of the school day, and after school he asked me, "Hey, wanna get a bite to eat?"

Me, being as oblivious as I was answered, " Huh?"

He just laughed and said, " Com' on. I know you didn't eat lunch, so you've gotta be hungry. I know a place, let's go."

He grabbed my hand and dragged me along while screamed shouts of protest. Then I noticed people staring and stopped. Of course, Ikuto laughed at my reaction, and kept walking.

We had walked for about ten minutes until we reached our destination. It was _that_ place. It was an old Japanese-style restaurant, with people who performed traditional Japanese dancing.

When he motioned me to go in and I didn't budge, he asked, " What's wrong?"

I didn't reply and just stood there, wide-eyed, wanting to run away, but I just couldn't. People from my _past _were there, people from the _unspeakable_.

Ikuto stood there patiently and studied my expression. Then he smiled, "Let's go. I know somewhere else we can eat."

He tenderly took my hand and led me away from that _place. _Somewhere I'd _never_ return.

**IKUTO'S POV**

I was taking Amu to the Fujisaki's place. They had really good Japanese and live entertainment, too. I thought this place would cheer her up, but ,man, was I wrong.

When we reached our destination, she stood just stood there, bangs covering her eyes.

I went up to her and asked, "What's wrong?" and while doing so, I brushed the hair away from her face. She didn't seem to notice, though, because her eyes were glued to the building. She looked terrified, and that's not something I liked. I wanted her to be happy. This may sound weird, seeing as how I practically just met her today, but I wanted to do everything I could to make her smile, to give her all the wonders of the world and every joy possible.

_I don't know much about her past. Maybe, this place has something to do with it, and not very pleasant. _

I studied her for a while then said, " Let's go. I know somewhere else we can eat."

As I lead her away, her regular cheerful aura came back and she smiled at me. I love it when she does that. We walked to a burger joint near my house, not too far from school, and it was dark out. When we finished eating, she looked pale as she stared into the opposite direction of my place.

" Is your place that way?" She nodded. " I'll walk you home."And that's how it all went down. I walked her to this HUGE mansion that she told me was her house. It was bigger than _my_ house, and that was saying _a lot_.

She turned to me, and flashed me a huge smile. Did I tell you that I loved her smile? "I had a lot of fun today, even though we didn't do much. I had a great time. Thank you… for everything… Ikuto."

As soon as she ended her sentence she pulled me into a hug.

Being the idiot I am, I stood there with my arms up, looking like a deer caught in lights. When I finally realized what was going on, I returned the hug, and took in her scent… _OMG! I'M SUCH A CREEPER!_

Anyway… we stood there for a some time, until my phone started to ring. _CURSE YOU! STUPID PHONE! _I took my phone out, " Sorry." I said to Amu, and she just smiled. Man, gotta love that smile. I answered the call, " Hello?"

"_IKUTO TSKIYOMI!"_

I cringed from the pain in my ears. " Yes, Mother?" I answered in a small tone.

Amu giggled.

" Where have you been?! Do you know how worried your father and I were about you!?"

I answered, " Mom, I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure Dad doesn't give a crap."

A much deeper voice was heard in the back ground, " Yeah, I really don't. He's my son, Souko. He'd tell me before he'd plan on dying or getting a girlfriend."

"Aruto!"

Upon hearing this, Amu giggled and I got a little upset that he'd say something like that. " Mom, the latest I'll be home is around twelve. I do this all the time, don't worry. Love you, bye." And I hung up.

"Well, now that you've practically met my parents, wanna come over some time?"

She was hesitant, then replied, " I'd love to." Then she smiled. Dude, I can't get over that smile.

"Great. Next Friday?"

" Sure."

I watched her walk into her house, give me a small wave and close the door behind her. I walked home slowly and thought about how I'd been feeling around her. It was different. When she was there, the world seemed so much brighter. It felt like she was all that mattered, and making her happy was my number one priority. But my thoughts were abruptly crashed when I heard, " IKUTO TSUKIYOMI! GET YOUR IRRISPONSIBLE BUTT OVER HERE _NOW_!"

I shuddered. That's my mom for you. Here comes trouble.

**HEY! So how was it? I hoped you guys liked it. I'll try to update as soon as I can! Shout outs available for the lucky few! ;)**

_**REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**SHOUT OUT TO:**

**Dragongirl2319****; she was the 1****st**** to review my 2****nd**** chapter!**

**animechick100****; she was actually the one who wrote What A Surprise… I got the stories and the authors mixed up. See what reading so many different stories does to ya? Hehehe… I'd just like to apologize to her, and I hope she forgives me! I'c be pretty upset if someone said that someone else wrote this and not me… it kinda takes a while…**

**Hi, guys! I thought today would be a great day to update since I have no school… LOVE YOU GOOD FRIDAY! WHOO! … so any way… hope you guys like the chapter! And I'm really sorry for mixing up who wrote your story, animechick100! Please forgive meeeee! :( **

**Recap:**

**I watched her walk into her house, give me a small wave and close the door behind her. I walked home slowly and thought about how I'd been feeling around her. It was different. When she was there, the world seemed so much brighter. It felt like she was all that mattered, and making her happy was my number one priority. But my thoughts were abruptly crashed when I heard, " IKUTO TSUKIYOMI! GET YOUR IRRISPONSIBLE BUTT OVER HERE **_**NOW**_**!"**

**I shuddered. That's my mom for you. Here comes trouble.**

**AMU'S POV**

I woke up to the obnoxious beeping of my alarm clock. It's been a week since Ikuto asked me to come to his house. It was Good Friday so we didn't have school… wait… IT'S BEEN A WEEK SINCE HE ASKED ME TO COME AND IT'S FRIDAY! I'm supposed to go to his place today!

I quickly glanced at my clock. It said 10:00, and I had to be there at 11:00… I still had time… hold on… MY CLOCK'S HALF AN HOUR LATE!

I ran to my closet and quickly scanned through my clothes. _I'm going to meet his parents today so I don't wanna give the wrong impression…wow I sound like I'm his girlfriend or something…I guess that would be nice, being his girlfriend…_ WOAH! AMU SHUT UP!

I'm going crazy… why do I feel this way. Whenever he's there, I feel happier. When he's with me, I makes me want to smile, and he smile right back at me… _Amu, you need to calm down and get ready or you'll be late_. That's right! I'm late!

I took a quick shower, then I grabbed a black school girl skirt, that went to my mid-thighs, and had red and white lining along the ends. I put on a red shirt, with no sleeves and covered most of my skirt except for about 2-3 inches. I pulled on a button down, v-neck cardigan that had skintight, long sleeves and covered half my palms and ended right below my chest. I slipped on some black boots with tiny silver buckles on the sides and examined myself in the mirror before checking the time.

I had to admit, I looked _really_ good. My outfit had a punk/school girl look to it, and it wasn't slutty nor did it make me look like I came from the 18th century. I looked _good._

I quickly glanced at the clock and it said 10:55… I'm screwed.

I ran all the way to his house and when I got there, I saw a man that looked like and older version of Ikuto, laid back, and totally chill. He was watering the flowers with his hands in his pockets and whistling. I guess he heard my panting cuz he turn around and looked at me for a while.

" You must be Amu!" he said with a cheery smile… never mind I was so wrong. This guy was way more happy-go-lucky than Ikuto. The thought made me smile.

I nodded at the man happily, and then someone's voice was heard, " Hey Dad, could you try to finish watering Mom's flowers before Amu gets…"

It was Ikuto, but his sentence stopped short seeing as how it was to late for that.

"Before Amu gets what, Ikuto?" I said as I smiled at him.

He was silent for a while then he smiled back, " Glad you could make it. You do realize you're 20 minutes early, right?"

My jaw dropped, " WHAT?! I thought I was late! You said 11:00, didn't you?!"

"No. I said 11:30, and it's 11:10." He began to softly chuckle, and his father just smiled.

"Would you like to come inside?"

A kind ,yet commanding voice was heard while approaching the whole lot.

"Oh? Aruto, you've met her already, I see."

"Good morning ,Souko. Yes, I have met her. She seems to be a very nice girl."

I slightly blushed at the compliment, " Thank you," I said.

"Come, Amu-chan. Let's go inside. Is it alright if I call you that?"

" Yes, of course," I replied.

As she led me inside, I took notice of their house and furniture. "You have very classy taste, Souko."

" Why thank you. I really do try," she said.

Their house wasn't as large as mine, but it was still a rather large house.

She led us to the dining room, I guessed, and seated us at the already set table. I came here to have lunch and talk with Ikuto's parents today.

Souko brought out the food which was spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread, and some salad. We began to eat and converse with each other.

"So, Amu, how did you become friends with Ikuto?"

I never got to answer because Ikuto, who hadn't spoken for a while answered for me, " It's complicated."

I simply nodded. No way was I going to tell his parents that he saved me from committing suicide.

His parents, noticing the change of atmosphere, quickly change the subject. "So, Ikuto, how do feel about Amu?"

Upon hearing this, both Ikuto and I started to choke on our food, and his parents began to laugh.

"Mom, that's not really a question you should be asking right now…" he replied with a slight tint of pink on his cheeks… or was I just seeing things…

" Souko! Would you look at that?! I think our Ikuto is blushing," said Aruto teasingly.

"You're seeing things, Dad. I'm done."

He got up, put his plate away and headed upstairs.

"Amu, dear, would you please go check on him? His room is the second one on your left after you've gone up the stairs."

"Of course." I had finished eating, anyway. So I put my plate away and followed the directions given to me.

The door was painted black, and when I tried to open it, I found the door was locked… oh, Ikuto…

**IKUTO'S POV**

I could NOT believe my mom just asked that. When I was finally done choking, and when my parents were done laughing, I took my plate and got up.

"Mom, that's not really a question you should be asking right now. I'm done."

I put my plate away and went straight to my room. I needed to clear my head.

She had asked the question I'd been trying to answer myself. _How _do_ I feel about Amu? _I… I think I like her. No, I _do_ like her, a lot, but what would she say? I've never felt this way about someone… _ever_. So why now? What was so special about Amu? _Everything._ What?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock on the door.

"Ikuto? It's me, Amu. I came to check on you. May I come in?"

Of course I couldn't say no to her. She's _Amu_, for crying out loud.

The door was locked so I had to go unlock it myself. When I opened the door, I couldn't bring myself to look at her. I kept facing the ground.

"A… are you okay?" she asked.

I didn't answer. I just walked over to my bed, sat down, and patted the space beside me, motioning foe her to sit down, too.

She understood and sat down beside me, and that's all I wanted, her beside me. She then asked, "Ikuto, tell me. What's wrong? I don't like seeing you like this. Now answer my question."

This was all wrong. _I _was supposed to be the one cheering her up, not the other way around. " Nothing," I replied. " I just wanted to get away from my parents." I gave her a smile.

She didn't seem to buy it but said, " Okay…"

We just talked about school and stuff, with the occasional teasing involved, until my dad came up and said, "Hey, guys, Souko wants to talk to you."

We walked downstairs and checked the time. It was 4:43. Wow. Amu and I had talked that long?

"Amu, dear!" my mother beamed. "Since it's getting late, we wanted to know if you'd have dinner with us. If you want to stay, you can use our phone to call your parents."

"… th-that won't be necessary. Of course I'll stay," she said with a solemn smile.

I don't know much, or anything for that matter, about Amu's past, but does it have something to do with her parents, too? There are a lot of things that she hasn't told me, yet, and I was determined to find out. I'll ask her after dinner…

**(STILL IKUTO'S POV)**

When dinner was over, Amu and I headed upstairs to talk again. After we walked into my room, I closed the door and slowly asked, " Amu… tell me… tell about your past."

"No."

I was shocked she answered so abruptly. "…why?"

"It doesn't concern you."

I was a little hurt that she didn't trust me. I thought we were closer than this. "If it concerned me, I'd already know."

She stayed silent, then said, "… my past…" she never finished because she started crying. AHHH! NO! I'M SUCH A TERRIBLE PERSON! I MADE_ AMU_ CRY! WHY DID I HAVE TO BE SUCH AN IDIOT!?

" Amu! Please don't cry! I didn't mean for this to happen… I… I…"

"It's ok… it's not your fault… I… I'm just not ready to talk about it." She then smiled at me with tears in her eyes.

Then she did the completely unexpected.

SHE KISSED ME!

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her soft lips against mine. My eyes were wide from shock, it slowly dawned on me that I should probably kiss back, so that's what I did. After about ten seconds, she ended the kiss and said, " Thank you, Ikuto."

Of course, since I'm most likely the biggest romantic idiot of all time, I replied, "Huh? What for?"

She just giggled and replied, " For everything." She smiled at me and said, " it's getting late so I should be going now." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and left my room. I heard her say goodbye to my parents as I just sat there, on the ground, completely dumbfounded.

My dad came upstairs and said, " I like her. Invite her over again sometime."

I just ignored him and was thankful that he didn't know about that kiss, but my hopes were soon crushed.

"Oh. And by the way, after a girl kisses you, saying " huh?" isn't very smooth."

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Son?"

"How much did you hear?"

"_Everything."_

"If Mom finds out, you're dead."

"Then your father's a dead man. Oh, Souko!"

" DAD!"

**So how'd you guys like it? Were you expecting that? I think NOT! Anyway… **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**SHOUT OUT TO:**

**Nanomi12****; first to review chapter 3!**

**Hey guys! I know you guys are really happy that I've been updating quickly, but I've only been able to do that because I haven't been getting a lot of homework lately and I have days off school (thanks to Easter! Love ya!). I just thought I'd let you know that when I have regular and boring school, I don't think I'd be able to update more than once a week. I'm really sorry, but it's the best I can do! :( So anyway… here's the new chapter!**

**Recap:**

**My dad came upstairs and said, " I like her. Invite her over again sometime."**

**I just ignored him and was thankful that he didn't know about that kiss, but my hopes were soon crushed.**

"**Oh. And by the way, after a girl kisses you, saying " huh?" isn't very smooth."**

"**Dad?"**

"**Yeah, Son?"**

"**How much did you hear?"**

"_**Everything."**_

"**If Mom finds out, you're dead."**

"**Then your father's a dead man. Oh, Souko!"**

" **DAD!"**

**AMU'S POV**

We had a cheerful dinner, and there were, thankfully, no embarrassing questions. After dinner, Ikuto and I went upstairs to go talk some more before I left.

When we got to his room, he softly closed the door and said, " Amu… tell me… tell about your past."

I answered with the first word that came to mind when I thought of my past, "No."

"…why?" he asked.

I wanted to tell him, but my mind made me do things I didn't want to.

"It doesn't concern you."

He stayed silent for a while and looked a bit hurt. "If it concerned me, I'd already know."

I needed to let this out, and he was the only one I trusted, at all. "…my past…", but I never finished because I burst out in tears. Why was I doing this? I was over the past wasn't I?

He began to apologize saying, "Amu! Please don't cry! I didn't mean for this to happen… I… I…"

I told him, "It's ok… it's not your fault… I… I'm just not ready to talk about it." I smiled at him and did something that, even I, didn't know why I did.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck and KISSED him! I kept my eyes closed and he began to kiss back. Why was I doing this?!

When we parted, I said, "Thank you, Ikuto."

Then he replied, "Huh? What for?"

I just giggled and said, "For everything."

Then I said, "It's getting late so I should be going now."

I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, left his room, and said goodbye to his parents.

Why did I do that? I had no idea._ Yes, you do. You _like_ him. _Wait… did I?

It began to rain and my thoughts were soon interrupted when I heard an awfully familiar voice, "Amu?"

I turned and saw Nagihiko Fujisaki.

What was _he_ doing here? Then everything faded to darkness.

**(STILL AMU'S POV) **_**(A WEEK AND A HALF LATER, MONDAY AFTER SCHOOL)**_

I awoke to sound of clicking teacups and little spoons. Where was I?

"To answer your question, Amu-chan, you are under the care of the Fujisaki household. You've been unconscious for a week and a half, ten days to be exact."

It was Nagihiko, or more commonly known as Nagi. "What? What am I doing here? Why _am_ I _here_? Does anyone know where I am? Is Ikuto alright?"

I gasped and covered my mouth as Nagi's eyebrows slanted. "Ikuto… Tsukiyomi?" he asked.

I don't know why I said that. It just came out, and I answered him, "Forget it. I never said anything. Now tell me, why am I here?"

He furrowed his eyebrows while contemplating whether or not he should let this slide. Then he said, "A while ago, I saw you walking home and I wasn't sure if it was really you. I hadn't seen you in ten years, you know. It started to rain and I said, 'Amu?' You turned around and fainted on the spot. I brought you home and my family's been taking care of you ever since."

I listened intently to the story and remembered that I was walking home from Ikuto's place that night.

Then Nagi said, "Alright, now that I've answered your question, you answer mine. How do you know Ikuto?"

I stayed silent for a while, trying to choose my words carefully. "He goes to my school, and we're in the same class."

Nagi looked at me and said, "If that was all there was to know, you wouldn't have asked about him right off the top of your head."

I didn't say anything and he asked, "What is Ikuto to you?"

I whispered to myself, "Everything," and hoped that he hadn't heard. I was wrong. After I whispered to myself, he smiled and said, "He means that much to you, doesn't he?"

Nagi never got his answer because after he said that, I got up and said, "Thank you and your family's hospitality, but I must be going."

I saw my clothes that I was wearing at Ikuto's house neatly folded by the bathroom door, and were already cleaned. I grabbed my clothes and changed into them.

When I got to the front door, my boots were there and so was Nagi. "Please come back sometime. My parents would love to catch up with yours."

He smiled kindly at me, and I replied, "My parents are dead." I put on my boots, walked away and left an overly surprised and dumbfounded Nagi at the door.

I needed to clear my head, and I began to walk home.

**IKUTO'S POV**

It's been over a week since I've seen Amu, and it's killing me. She hasn't been to school, or even come to visit. Then again, why would she?

It's not like she was my girlfriend… that would be nice… she _did_ kiss me…

_Ikuto! Cut it out! You are losing it, man. _

My conscious was right. If she liked me, she'd want to come and see me, right? Maybe I did something wrong. Was it because I asked her about her past?

That has to be it! I'll go to her house and apologize… but I've already tried to visit her, and she never opened the door… oh well… If at first you don't succeed, try, try again, right?

I made my way to her house and knocked on her door… no reply. I knocked again… still no response.

Then a familiar voice was heard, " I'm over here, you idiot."

I turned around and my eyes widened. It was Amu, and she looked like a wreck.

She had bags under her eyes, and was thinner than a toothpick. She was even wearing the same clothes she wore the last time I saw her.

"What happened to you?"

"The past said hello to me."

I was silent. Then I tackled her with a hug. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? You were gone for over a week and didn't even answer your door. You haven't been at school or answered the phone. It was like you just got up and left…"

She didn't say anything. She simply let go of me and opened her door. Then she said, "You coming in? I have things I need to tell you."

I understood what she was trying to say and walked inside her house. The interior was even grander than the exterior. There were burnished walls, leather seats, marble floors and counters, and all that other fancy jazz.

I whistled, "… nice place."

" Thanks."

"You live here by yourself?"

"…y-yeah."

That was a bad question.

She walked over to a leather couch, sat down, and patted the space next to her.

I went over to her and sat down. "So what did you wanna tell me?" Of course, I already knew the answer to that.

"My parents are dead in my place, and the Fujisakis were the only ones who knew them since… forever, basically."

"How did your parents die?"

"My dad was a famous, world-wide photographer, and my mom was a very well-respected journalist. Ten years ago, we went on a trip to God knows where, and I was kidnapped. The kidnappers said they would give me back if my parents paid a ransom. They told my parents they would have to go alone and couldn't tell anyone about it."

Tears were streaming down her cheeks, but she didn't seem to notice and continued.

"When my parents did as they were directed, the kidnappers took the money and shot my parents… they died in my place… I could've just died and they could've kept on living their lives."

She was sobbing now and I felt helpless. I didn't know what to say to make her feel better or stop the tears. All I could do was hold her and say, "It's over and in the past now, Amu. What matters is that you're here now, and that you keep on living your life to the fullest. They died because they loved you, and I'm absolutely sure they wouldn't want you to mourn forever."

Upon hearing this, her eyes widened then looked at me. She studied my face and searched for any trace of dishonesty, but found none.

"I'm so sorry, Ikuto."

Now _I _was the one confused and lost. "Why?"

"I'm sorry you had to see me this way, weak and vulnerable." Then she buried her face in my chest and began to cry louder while after every second, she clung tighter and tighter to me.

"Shhh… It's okay… I'm here now. Let it all out, Amu… it's alright." I whispered these words into her ears as she wet my shirt with her tears.

I don't know how long she cried until her sobs were reduced to silent tears, and soon enough, she fell asleep in my arms. I watched her face and brushed away the hair from her eyes. Soon, I fell asleep,too.

**(STILL IKUTO'S POV)**

I woke up to my ringtone and noticed I was still on Amu's couch, with her still in asleep in my arms.

I answered the call and soon regretted doing so. "_IKUTO TSUKIYOMI! WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU!? YOU HAD BETTER GET YOUR LAZY, IRRISPONSIBLE BUM HOME _**NOW!**_"_

I cringed and Amu stirred in her sleep. I whispered into the phone, " Mom, I'll be home as soon as Amu wakes up. I'll call you when she does."

"_YOU'RE WITH AMU?! WHERE HAS SHE BEEN?!_"

"Mom!" I whisper-shouted. " You'll wake her!"

"Oh. Sorry. Tell me how it all went as soon as you get home, that's if I don't kill you first." She then hung up.

" I like your mom. She's very kind."

Amu was awake and was now smiling at me.

" She's kind to everyone but me." I grumbled.

"It's probably her own way of showing affection for you. She loves you very much, you know that? If she didn't, she wouldn't bother calling."

"Yeah, I know."

"You should probably get going or Souko will have your head."

I studied her for a minute, " Are you sure you'll be okay?"

She nodded. " I'm sure."

"… alright. I'll see you tomorrow at school right?"

" Of course." She leaned towards me and gave me a hug before we said our goodbyes.

I walked home and thought of what she had told me earlier. No wonder her past was a touchy subject.

I reached my house and someone squealed. " Oh, Ikuto, dear! You'd better fill me in on all the juicy details between you and Amu before I change my mind on whether or not to spare your life!" she said cheerfully.

Oh yeah. Did I mention my dad told about the kiss? I was supposed to dig his grave today, but I never got the chance. Oh joy.

**So how was it? Was it okay? Hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll try to update ASAP! But for now…**

**REVIEW! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF TIS CHARACTERS**

**SHOUT OUT TO:**

**Nanomi12****; first to review!... again :) thank you!**

**Hey guys! How was your Easter?! Hope you had a good one. :) So happy I have school tomorrow! How about you guys? … anyway I wanted to thank you guys for your support these past few days and it's really encouraged me update whenever I can! :) If you're looking for a way to support that review button is still there… hehe… it isn't gonna go anywhere… any who, here's chapter 5!**

**Recap:**

**I walked home and thought of what she had told me earlier. No wonder her past was a touchy subject.**

**I reached my house and someone squealed. " Oh, Ikuto, dear! You'd better fill me in on all the juicy details between you and Amu before I change my mind on whether or not to spare your life!" she said cheerfully.**

**Oh yeah. Did I mention my dad told about the kiss? I was supposed to dig his grave today, but I never got the chance. Oh joy.**

**AMU'S POV ***_**APRIL 24* (THEY'VE KNOWN EACHOTHER FOR A WHOLE MONTH NOW, *gasp*)**_

I sat in class, bored as usual, and watched a kid blow a spitball at some poor girl sitting in the back.

After people found out that I was "hot", I became second on the stupid popular list, and knocked some snob named Saaya to third. From what I heard, she got really pissed, and swore to make my life _miserable._ Like it could get any worse. The only upside to my life was seeing Ikuto and his family.

Ever since my "true beauty" was revealed, students have been worshipping me like some god. Now I know how Ikuto feels, and to speak of the devil, he threw a note on my desk.

_My parents want you to come over again this Friday. Can you come?_

I read the note and wrote down,

_Sure. I've got nothing better to do._

I put the piece of paper on his desk, and when he read it, I saw a small smile creep onto his face. It could've just been my imagination, but I was absolutely sure the was at least a _tiny_ smile.

I ripped a small piece of paper out of my notebook and quickly jotted down,

_Why are _you_ so happy?_

Right after he read it, the bell rang.

" I'm not," he replied, trying to convince her.

"Well, I'm not," I said mocking him, " buying it."

He mumbled something under his breath, and didn't hear what he said. "Com'on. It's time for lunch."

We waited for everyone to leave before heading to the roof. We usually ate lunch there, instead of in the cafeteria where drooling boys and fan girls could attack us for our autographs or something. Seriously, it was just _that_ bad.

When we got to the roof and settled down to eat, Ikuto asked the weirdest question EVER.

"Hey, Amu?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your ideal kind of guy?"

I nearly choked on the spot.

**IKUTO'S POV**

We walked to the roof, took out our lunches and started eating. Then a question popped into my head, and I asked it without realizing I did, until it was too late.

"Hey, Amu?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your ideal kind of guy?"

She seemed to have started choking, but I wasn't sure.**(Ikuto's such an )**

"What?"

Then I realized what I said, " … um, well I thought it'd be good for friends to know these things about each other…"

"o-oh…"

I referred to us as "friends", but that's not how I thought of her at all. I wanted us to be so much more than that, but how could she ever like someone like me?

What did I do, to ever deserve someone like _her_. She was beautiful, kind, caring, strong, smart, had a great personality, and was _SO_ out of my league. I didn't have a right to know, but she answered anyway.

"I really don't know."

"Okay, then. Are you gonna ask me what my ideal girl is?"

"..um, sure. So, Ikuto, what's your ideal girl?"

"You."

She widened her eyes. Then I started teasing her, "Aww, Amu, you're so cute when you do that," and I poked her, now bright red, cheeks.

"U-urasai! You're always teasing me. It's annoying."

"I never said I wouldn't annoy you, Amu, dearest," I said as I put her into a headlock. She squirmed and tried to free herself from my grasp.

"I-Ikuto! S-stop it! L-l-let g-go of m-me!" she stuttered.

"Did I ever tell you how adorable your stutter was, Amu-_koi_?"

She stopped resisting and put all of her energy into breaking my eardrums.

"D-D-DON'T C-CALL M-M-ME TH-THAT!"

"Aww, that hurt my ears, Amu-_koi, _and why would I stop? You're just too fun to tease."

The rest of our lunch continued like that until the bell rang and then we headed to our next class together. For some strange reason we had all the same classes, and I loved every second of it.

**AMU'S POV**

I have NO idea why Ikuto asked me that question, earlier, but it just led to more teasing… how typical.

We were in our 6th hour class, and I was mentally frowning when I got, yet another note from Ikuto. Talk about de ja vu(I have no idea if I spelled that right). I took the note and read it.

_What's up?_

I stared at the note, with my eyes wide open for a good, long 30 seconds. _He stopped my train of thought to say 'What's up'?!_

I replied,

_What's wrong with you!?_

_What?_, he asked.

Oh please! Feigning innocence! How low can you get?

_You know exactly what I'm talking about!_

_Umm… no, I don't._

_You interrupted my train of thought to say 'What's up'. That's what I'm talking about!_

He read the note and silently laughed.

_How was I supposed to know that?, _he answered.

All of the raged drained out of me, and I felt like an idiot. He was right. I can't just expect someone to know exactly what I'm thinking. That's just ridiculous…

Sent him another note,

… _I'm sorry._

_For?_

_For accusing you._

_Great. Now you have apologize to me later after class, so I can hear the words straight from your mouth._

Now I was mad again. As soon as I read the note, I got out of my seat and screamed at him, "NO FRIGGIN' WAY!"

The whole class stared at me, and I realized what I just did. Of course I kept my cool and said, "What?"

No one said anything, the teacher began to teach class again.

I sat down and received _another_ blasted note from that cursed neko.( for those that don't know, neko is Japanese for cat)

What did he want now?!

_That was absolutely priceless, but you still have to apologize._

I was ready to _murder_ him.

When the teacher wasn't looking, I smacked him upside the head( like Dragongirl2319 does to her sis ;D).

"You annoying cat!" I whisper-screamed at him.

_**RRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG GGG!**_

The bell rang, and I ended up apologizing to him anyway. He wouldn't stop nagging me about it.

After school, went and got some ice cream together-but it's nothing like that! It wasn't like a _DATE_ or anything… I think.

He asked me if I wanted to visit his parents, since they hadn't seen me in a while and he said they were anxious to see me. He told me how worried they were when they heard that I'd disappeared. It was nice to have someone to worry about you every once in a while.

When we got to his house, neither of his parents answered the door. It was a girl with long blonde hair put up in pig-tails, and she had dark mesmerizing purple eyes, kinda like Ikuto's, except his were dark blue.

She tackled him in a hug and screamed, "IKUTOOOO! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOUUUU!"

"Hey, Utau. When did you get here?" he asked casually, as he got up off the ground. She was still hanging on to him.

What was this girl to him?!

**IKUTO'S POV**

I rang the doorbell and, to my surprise, Utau opened the door.

She tackled me to the ground with a hug and screamed, "IKUTOOO! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOUUUU!"

"Hey, Utau. When did you get here?" I said while getting up. She still clung to me.

Utau stepped in front of me defensively and asked, more of accused, "Who's she?" That was directed towards Amu.

Amu stood there a few seconds with her eyes wide from shock but then kindly replied, "Hi. I'm Amu Hinamori. It's nice to meet you." She put her hand out for Utau to shake, but Utau never took it.

Instead, she turned to me and whined, "Onii-chaaaan!(means big brother… I think, I'm really not sure.) You've NEVER brought a girl home before! What's so special about her?!"

"Utau, that was kinda rude and it's none of your business. Where's Mom and Dad?"

"But Onii-chaaaaaaan!"

This was getting old, and fast, "Not now, Utau. Where are they?"

She pouted for a while then said, "They're inside waiting for you."

"Okay. Com'on, Amu."

"Wait."

I wasn't surprised to hear Utau. I wonder why… " I wanna talk to Amu."

"Are you okay with that?" I asked Amu.

She nodded, " I think it'd be great if I got to talk to your sister."

Utau was surprised by this answer, but then said, " Great! Let's go to my room."

Utau's room was right next to mine… I hoped she didn't lie and go looking through my stuff again…

**AMU'S POV**

Utau dragged me up to her room and slammed the door shut. I think we were in the room next to Ikuto's. It had dark purple walls and the bed had lavender, white and purple sheets with butterfly textiles. Her room had a HUGE closet, and almost all her clothes were purple. In a way, it was a lot like Ikuto's room. It had their favorite color in all shades everywhere to decorate the room, and it was really clean, too.

"How do you think Ikuto feels about you?"

"What?"

"Well, I think he really likes you, because he's NEVER brought a girl home before, or reacted that way when I asked him about a girl. Oh yeah! I'm Utau, by the way!"

"You act just like your mother. You have the same energy, and you have the same eyes and hair. You both care greatly for Ikuto, and are extremely optimistic."

Utau was silent for a while, then she said, "I like you! I think we'll get along very nicely. Mind I if I call you Onee-chan?"

"…um I really don't mind either way, but how will your brother react?"

"Who cares about what he thinks?! As long as he doesn't die, it'll be fine! 'kay, one-chan?"

Just then Ikuto walked in and he looked ghostly, "Did you just call her Big Sister?"

"Yup! She'll be my big sister in the future, so why not start calling her that now?"

Both Ikuto and I exclaimed, "_WHAAAAAAAAAT?!"_

**And there's chapter 5 for ya! ;) hope ya'll like it and happy Easter! Please show your support by …**

_**REVIEWING!:)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**SHOUT OUT TO:**

**asia2000lover****; first to review chapter 5! And I like your username. I love Asia too! :)**

**Hi guys! I'm very sad to say that I'm going to stop writing this story after this chapter…**

**APRIL FOOLS!**

**Hope you guys had a good Easter and did ya'll have school today? 'Cause I didn't! I was also thinking about giving you guys new ways to get a shout out because just saying that someone was the first to review is getting kinda boring… any who, here's chapter 6! Oh yeah and when I have regular school, I don't think I can do more than one chapter a week. Sorry! :( **

**Recap:**

**Utau was silent for a while, then she said, "I like you! I think we'll get along very nicely. Mind I if I call you Onee-chan?"**

"…**um I really don't mind either way, but how will your brother react?"**

"**Who cares about what he thinks?! As long as he doesn't die, it'll be fine! 'kay, onee-chan?"**

**Just then Ikuto walked in and he looked ghostly, "Did you just call her Big Sister?"**

"**Yup! She'll be my big sister in the future, so why not start calling her that now?"**

**Both Ikuto and I exclaimed, "**_**WHAAAAAAAAAT?!"**_

**IKUTO'S POV**

Did Utau just say what I think she did?

Before I came to check up on the girls, my parents told me that Utau was back from her tour and would be staying with us and going to our school until summer. Amu could use a girl friend- not like _that_, but like a GIRL friend.

In case you didn't know, Utau's stage name is Utau Hoshina. She's a famous pop star and took on a stage name so my family and I wouldn't have to deal with the paparazzi and such. It was actually really thoughtful of her.

But forget about that. She just said something that could embarrass someone completely shameless to death.

"Did you just call her Big Sister?"

"Yup! She'll be my big sister in the future, so why not start calling her that now?"

Both Amu and I exclaimed, "WHAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Utau! Shut up!" I exploded.

"No, why should I?" she asked. "Even Mom and Dad think so."

"Go down stairs," I told her.

" 'Kay! Hope you and Amu have fun _together_."

Amu was redder than red, and I just hung my head low. "I'm sorry about my sister. She can be really… she likes to plan ahead."

She was no longer red and laughed while saying, "Yeah, I can see that."

"Come on. My parents are waiting for us downstairs."

"Okay."

When we got downstairs, the table was already set, and my mom was serving the food.

"Ikuto! Amu! Sit down and have some dinner, won't you?"

"Ahh! Yes, Souko-san," said Amu.

"You mean Okaasan, (means mother)don't you?" remarked Utau.

Amu flashed several shades of red, and my mom just laughed.

"Oh, shut up, Utau," I told her smugly.

"Ikuto! Is that any way for you to talk to your imouto? (means younger sister) **(typing in the Japanese words is a lot more fun than using boring old English XD)**

"Yeah, Ikuto!" She then stuck her tongue out at me and said, "Oi! Oneechan, you should start calling me Imoutochan, too! 'Kay?"

"Your brother's right, Utau," said my mom. "Enough of this family business… for now. We'll talk to Amu about it later. Is that alright with you, Amu?"

She was too shocked to reply.

"But, Okaasan, Ikuto hasn't even proposed yet!"

My dad just sat here laughing it up while Amu shrunk down in embarrassment, redder than a strawberry… hmm that'd be a good nickname. She calls me cat any way.

"Utau, I think it'd be better if you saved this for… I don't know, NEVER?! AT LEAST WHEN AMU AND I AREN'T HERE!"

"That's right. Then we'd have something to do while you guys are having some _alone time_."

I thought Amu would pass out from all the blood that rushed to her cheeks. I didn't know red could get that dark.

"UTAU!" I growled. I reached across the table and grabbed one of her freakishly long pigtails. She squealed in discomfort.

"OKAASAN! MAKE IKUTO LET GO!"

"I WOULDN'T LET GO IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!"

She tried to find a way for me to loosen my grasp. "… if, IF YOU DON'T LET GO, I'LL SHOW AMU ALL YOUR BABY PICTURES! EVEN YOUR NUDE ONES!"

Amu fell to the floor and ran upstairs.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

"OH YES I WOULD! MOM, GET THE ALBUMS OUT!"

"Of course, dear."

"Mom!" I let go of Utau and chased after my mom. Utau smiled in victory.

**UTAU'S POV**

That sucker! Doesn't he remember he stole all his baby pictures from the album and hid them in his room? Apparently not! :)

I made a mad dash for the stairs and rummaged through his drawers. Amu was sitting on his bed, and she asked, "What're you doing?"

I found them! A whole box full! "Come on, Oneechan! I'll show you his baby pictures!"

I dragged her out of Ikuto's room and pulled her into mine. I locked the door behind me, and sat down on the bed. I patted the space beside me. "Well you can't see the pictures from there. You gonna sit down, or what?"

She sat down next to me, and I opened the box. Inside were pictures from when we were just born to our 5th birthdays. Oh, the memories.

"Oh! This one was from when he was two and…" "In that one, he was…"

We sat and laughed together for about 15 minutes then someone banged on the door.

"Utau! LET ME IN! I KNOW YOU HAVE THE PICTURES!"

I ignored him and kept talking, "Oh! And there's tapes, too! It's a good thing I have a TV in my room."

"UTAU!"

"Maybe we should let him in…" said Amu.

"Nah! He'll live. He's just throwing a tantrum."

"UTAU! WHEN I COME ON THERE, YOU'LL RUE THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!"

"Oh suck it up! You're not a baby, anymore! These are only _pictures_ of when you're a baby! We should get a picture of you know and add it to this album."

We watched a few tapes of 3 year old Ikuto dancing to Pokemon, when Amu checked the time and said, "I had a great time, Utau, but it's midnight. I should get going."

"Awwww! But Oneechan! Can't you stay the night?"

"No, I'm sorry, but I have school remember?"

"Yeah, so do I…"

"It's settled then. I'm going home, 'kay?"

"Oh, alright, but Ikuto would be soooo upset when he finds out you left…" I said, waiting to see her reaction. 3…2…1.

"Hey, Amu?" Ikuto came to my room. I had unlocked the door after Ikuto finally gave up. Good riddance.

He looked a little nervous. " I was… um, wondering… if… if you wanted to stay the night."

Amu looked completely dumbfounded and after a while Ikuto said, "Well I was just thinking it'd be more convenient for you since it's late and …"

"I'd love to," she replied.

"YAY!" I tackled her in a hug and shouted, "ONEECHAN'S STAYING THE NIGHT!"

Ikuto had gotten used to me calling her that, and he knew it'd be a waste of his energy to try and correct me.

He smiled really wide and Amu said, "Awww, is Ikuto really that happy to have me stay?" she asked teasingly.

"Don't tease me. That's weird. It's supposed to be the other way around." A faint tint of pink appeared on his cheeks.

"Say cheese, Oniichan!"

"What?"

_CLICK!_

I took a picture of him while he was still blushing. BEST DAY EVER!

"UTAU! YOU'D BETTER GIVE IT UP RIGHT NOW!"

"Nope," I said and stuck out my toungue. "HEY, MOM! I GOT A PICTURE OF IKUTO BLUSHING! IT'S PRICELESS!"

"REALLY!" shouted my parents. "LET'S SEE IT!"

"WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME?!" Ikuto screamed.

Amu just giggled.

After everyone calmed down, I sent the picture to Amu's phone. When everyone was asleep, I took her phone and set the picture as her background. I can't wait until tomorrow morning. :)

**AMU'S POV**

I woke up on the ground, and Utau was sprawled across her bed. She probably pushed me off in her sleep. I went to check my phone and as soon as I looked at the screen I screamed.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Utau woke up and Ikuto came rushing into the room.

"Amu! What's wrong?!"

I burst out in tears as I started cracking up laughing.

" LOOK..AHA! LOOK AT MY… MY SCREENSAVER! AHAHAHA!"

By now, Souko and Aruto were here, too and heard what I'd just said.

Aruto picked up my phone and dropped right after he looked at it. Good thing I had a case.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…AH AHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S TOOOOOOO FUNNY! AHAHA!"

Everyone had gotten a look at my phone and was laughing except for Ikuto, and he was left in the dark.

"What's so freaking funny?!" He picked up my phone and his face immediately paled… then he looked at Utau who had stopped laughing and started to run.

"UTAU! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'LL BE DEAD!"

I screamed, "WHEN YOU GET YOUR HANDS ON HER, WE'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Ikuto stopped yelling and casually walked upstairs. "I'm getting ready for school," he said. Then he shut the door to his room.

When we all finally stopped laughing, Utau and I got ready for school and saw Ikuto eating breakfast downstairs.

"Nice of you to join us," he said, obviously still upset.

"Get over it already. It wasn't _that_ bad. I've done worse," said Utau. She smirked that signature Tsukiyomi smirk, the one Ikuto always makes while teasing me. I guess even the smirk runs in the family.

After we had breakfast, we walked to school, and split up. Utau had to go to the office to take entrance exams, and Ikuto and I walked to homeroom.

There was the usual hubbub until the teacher spoke up.

"Class, today we have our second transfer student of the year. His name is Kukai Souma."

My eyes widened. It couldn't be _my_ Kukai Souma, could it?

**DUN DUN DUN… OH NO! You like the chapter? I did. Please give me feedback and say whether you like it or what you think I should do next. Your advice always helps. Now please…**

_**REVIEW!:)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTHERS**

**SHOUT OUT TO:**

**ShugoChara3****; after reading this story, had her first Shugo Chara dream! So cool!**

**Dragongirl2319****; was the first to review and gave me lots of instructive criticism! (I really need it ;P)**

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for updating late, but I wished I'd never gone back to school on Tuesday. 1.) I mean, honestly, it's school. Who really enjoys that? 2.) We were assigned projects to work on in groups of 8. I was elected pres and this other kid got really pissed, threw a tantrum, and started saying extremely rude things to some people ( and no, they're not a girl. It's a dude… I know! It's ridiculous! What kind of guy does that over something as little as group pres?) 3.) The guy that all the girls in my class drool over (like in my story with Ikuto's situation) said something EXTREMELY rude to one of my best friends, and I was like, " DUDE, WHAT THE HECK?!" and since I'm one of the only girls that don't fawn over him, he started acting all nice to get me NOT to hate him… HE MISERABLY FAILED. I dislike him even more now! He's such an IRRISPONSIBLE, LAZY, TWO-FACED JERK! And my friends from school know EXACTLY WHAT THE FRICKING HECK I'M TALKING ABOUT. I don't mean to complain, but people like that make me wanna beat them up… :( not that I could any way… I mean he **_** is **_** my friend, but what he said was COMPLETELY uncalled for…so, enough about me, here's chapter 7! **

**Recap:**

**After we had breakfast, we walked to school, and split up. Utau had to go to the office to take entrance exams, and Ikuto and I walked to homeroom.**

**There was the usual hubbub until the teacher spoke up.**

"**Class, today we have our second transfer student of the year. His name is Kukai Souma."**

**My eyes widened. It couldn't be **_**my**_** Kukai Souma, could it?**

**AMU'S POV**

I sat there with my eyes wide as an all too familiar brunette walked in. He, obviously, had chestnut brown hair and bright, emerald green eyes.

He had a goofy smiled plastered across his face as he said, "Hey! The name's Kukai Souma."

Then my body moved on its own, and words I didn't think came out of my mouth. "KUKAI!" I tackled him with a hug and he stared blankly at me.

"Hinamori?! No way! How've you been?" he said as he dragged me up and off of him.

I answered him honestly then said, " I could be better," and smiled at him.

The teacher then said, "Souma-san, Himamori-san, we should start class now."

"Sure thing, teach," said Kukai.

The teacher assigned him a seat on the other side of the room and I was a bit upset at that.

Then I got a note from Ikuto. Oh yeah, he's here, too. I mentally slapped myself and read the note.

_Who the heck is he?_

I could sense the accusation in his attitude. He looked cross when I glanced at him, and I decided this would be a perfect chance to tease Ikuto.

_Why do you ask? Are you… jealous?_

He reddened as he read the paper and quickly scribbled something down.

_Why would I be jealous of HIM?_

I replied,

_What could you possibly have against him? You haven't even met him yet._

He looked at paper ,and then at me.

_Why are you so quick to defend his side? What is he to you?_

I rolled my eyes.

_That's for me to know, and for you to find out._

The bell then rang and Kukai seemed to have already made friends and girls were admiring how fit he was. Looks like he'll be popular, too.

We headed to our next hour as I noticed Saaya Yamabuki eyeballing Kukai and I back and forth. What was she thinking?

But my thoughts were interrupted when Ikuto said something to me.

"I like him."

"I can see that."

Then I heard someone call my name.

"OI! HINAMORI, WAIT UP!"

It was Kukai, I smiled at him.

We talked for a while and then he asked me how things had changed since I saw him.

"… I don't really want to talk about it."

"Awww. Com'on, Hinamori. I haven't seen you in like… um… 1,2,3,4… a long time. You could at least tell me how you've been."

Then Ikuto spoke, "If she says she doesn't wanna talk about it, she doesn't wanna talk about it. Now lay off."

**(sorry about the extra divider, I couldn't take it off for some reason… ): )**

My expression turned dark and I said, "Ikuto, be nice. He doesn't know. Besides, if we don't hurry, we'll be late."

Throughout class, Kukai kept interrogating me about Ikuto.

Then after class he came up to me and said, "Hey, Hinamori, could I talk to you for a sec?"

"Uh, sure."

But before I could talk to him, Ikuto held me back and whispered in my ear, "Amu, don't forget what I said earlier. I don't like him, and remember this," he licked my ear very slowly, "you're _mine_, Amu, and no one else's."

I turned cherry red as I walked away and said nothing. _Ugh! _Why was he so embarrassing!? He shouldn't joke around like that!

**KUKAI'S POV**

I was walking to class when I saw Hinamori talking to this guy with blue hair.

"OI! HINAMORI, WAIT UP!"

She turned around and smiled at me. I hadn't seen that in a while.

I wasn't entirely sure, but I think that other guy was scowling. I ignored the thought and walked up to them.

"Hey, Kukai. How've you been?"

"I've been great! But what I wanna know, is how you've been. Back there, you said you could've been better. What's that supposed to mean?"

"A lot has changed since I last saw you, Kukai. Things are… different."

"How so?"

"… I don't really want to talk about it."

"Awww. Com'on, Hinamori. I haven't seen you in like… um… 1,2,3,4… a long time. You could at least tell me how you've been."

Then the other guy spoke, "If she says she doesn't wanna talk about it, she doesn't wanna talk about it. Now lay off."

Amu's expression turned dark and she said, "Ikuto, be nice. He doesn't know. Besides, if we don't hurry, we'll be late."

When we got to class, I saw some familiar faces from homeroom. The teacher gave me a seat next to Hinamori, who had a seat next to that moody guy from before… Ikuto was it?

Just who is this guy? Other than me, he seems to be Hinamori's only friend.

I quickly jotted something down and drew an arrow so that when Amu read it, it would point at Ikuto.

It said,

_Who's he? _

She read it and glanced to her right. She rolled her eyes at how literal the note was.

She replied,

_Ikuto_

_Well no fricking duh. I meant who is he to you?_

_A friend._

_Is that all?_

_Yes._

_Are you sure?_

_Yes._

_Are you really sure?_

_YES._

_Are you positive?_

_YES!_

By now, she was quite annoyed and I thought she'd slap me. When I read the note, I gave her an _'I don't believe you'_ look.

She looked at me with a _'Does it look like I give a crap' _ look.

I bet she didn't, but hey. I wanted the truth. I was about to send her another note, just to piss her off even more, but I noticed this red-headed chick staring at us. When she met my gaze, she quickly turned around and acted like she was totally innocent. Weird.

Well anyway, if this Ikuto guy was Hinamori's friend, I wanted to be his friend, too. The thing is, I think he hates me. AND WE HAVEN'T EVEN OFFICIALLY MET!

Why is that? …Could it be? …No way… I had to ask Amu.

The bell had just rung, and I got out of my seat to ask Amu.

"Hey, Hinamori, could I talk to you for a sec?

"Uh, sure."

Ikuto shot her a look and told her something I couldn't hear from my seat.

_DID HE JUST LICK HER EAR?!_

She turned bright red and walked up to me with her head held low.

"What just happened?"

She looked at me, and she was redder than red. "Don't ask. So what did you wanna talk about?"

"uh… oh yeah! You know how you said that things have changed right?"

"…yeah."

"Is he your long lost brother?"

"What?! No! He's a friend."

"Have you ever been to his house?"

"umm… yeah."

"Have you met his parents?"

"…yes."

"Have you ever stayed over his house?"

"uh… yeah?"

"Are you his girlfriend?"

"Uh, sure. WAIT, WHAT?! NO! HEAVEN'S NO!"

She hasn't changed a bit. "Really? Because it seems like that to me!" I said in a singy-songy tune.

After Amu's outburst, Ikuto came running over and said, "What's going on? I turn around and Amu's turning into a tomato while screaming her head off."

"Oh, nothing much." I turned and began to head to my next class. "Have fun with your girlfriend."

After I said that, I took off running, struggling not to drop my books. I heard Amu shouting and totally losing it. Picking on her is _so_ much fun.

**UTAU'S POV**

I took my entrance exam and went to the class they told me to go to. Apparently, I was taking classes above my grade level, so for some classes, I'd be with people older than me.

As I walked onto class, I thought, what hour are we in, fourth? Third?

The teacher was introducing me as I walked in.

"… and her name in Tsukiyomi Utau.

The whole class had their eyes on me and some guys whistled. Ugh. That's how it is whenever I walk out in public. Drooling, whistling and pervy little boys trying to get their hands on me. Only one guy seemed to _not _be drooling over me.

He looked at me with confusion, as if trying to remember something. He had chestnut brown, shaggy hair, and emerald green eyes that sparkled in the light.

He. Was. Cute.

I looked away trying to keep my cool and said to the teacher, "Just give me a seat, already."

What I said only made the guy stare at me harder, and I tried not to blush.

The teacher replied, " Of course, why don't you sit next to our other new student that came today. Kukai, raise your hand please."

The guy that was staring at me raised his hand. _Oh joy._ I casually walked to my seat next to him, and he said, "Hey, I'm Kukai."

He was nice, too! I replied, "Whatever." I was trying my best not to blush.

"May I have the pretty girl's name?" GAH! HE'S GOOD AT FLIRTING, TOO! HOW PERFECT CAN A GUY GET?!

"Don't you already know it?! It's Utau! Besides, who would want to talk to you?"

"You know, if you really didn't like me, I _would _stop talking to you, but your red face tells me differently."

GAH! WHY!? STUPID BLUSH!

"Do you have a brother?"

"Yeah," I said my face returning to its regular color.

"Is his name Ikuto?"

"Ummm, yeah."

"You wanna help me hook him up with my friend Amu?"

"What!? YES! THEY _NEED _TO GET TOGETHER! They're the _perfect _couple don't you think?" Then my face quickly reddened after I noticed what I'd just said.

"uh… sure? I'm not exactly an expert on this… hehe… I just think that she likes him, but if she does, she's in denial."

I felt comfortable talking to him. Amu's lucky to have such an easygoing guy as a friend.

"I know she likes him, and he likes her, too. It's sad to say that they're _both_ in denial. Neither of them are willing to admit that they're practically in love," I said while dramatically swooning and placing my hand over my forehead.

He laughed at what I did, and I laughed with him. But all of our fun ended when the teacher saw us laughing.

"Kukai, Utau, if there's something so funny about my lesson, would you please enlighten the rest of us?"

"Uh… No, I think we're good," replied Kukai still laughing.

Class continued, and so did our conversation. We continued to tease Amu and Ikuto until the bell rang, and then we had lunch together. After lunch, we had to go our separate ways and we said our goodbyes.

"Bye, Utau! See ya afterschool!"

"Bye, Kukai! Have fun in your next class!" I said teasingly.

"Yeah right."

Then we walked to our next class hour alone.

**And that's a wrap! Again, I'm SUPER sorry for updating late. As you know(if you read the other author's note), I have a project, and as group president, I'm responsible to look over everyone else's work. I've been really busy with that and haven't had any time to type the story. The reason why it's going up this late is because my family went strawberry picking, and my parents wouldn't let me stay home. I literally got home, changed and started typing right away. Any who, hope you guys had a good week! And I also hope you guys**

_**REVIEW!:D**_


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**SHOUT OUT TO:**

**asia2000lover****; first to review chapter 7!**

**YiLuLu303****; wants to beat up the jerk in my class!( trust me, I do too )**

**Hey, guys! So, I'm SUPER sorry for updating so late. I mean FOUR weeks... wow. If you're wondering why, I wasn't just being lazy... shocking isn't it?! I'm updating so late is because I've been getting a lot of schoolwork lately and three weeks ago I went on a trip to Washington D.C. for the weekend, and the weekend is usually when I work on my story. On the past Monday, there was a fine arts competition called FACCS, and I've been practicing REALLY hard on my singing solo and crap... if you live in Florida and you compete in this competition, good luck! I go to CPCS and my name, Angie Pham! This competition is a really big deal for me and my school, so wish us luck! ;) I won the regionals and I'm going to the state competition. XD Anyway... here's chapter 8!**

**Recap:**

Class continued, and so did our conversation. We continued to tease Amu and Ikuto until the bell rang, and then we had lunch together. After lunch, we had to go our separate ways and we said our goodbyes.

"Bye, Utau! See ya afterschool!"

"Bye, Kukai! Have fun in your next class!" I said teasingly.

"Yeah right."

Then we walked to our next class hour alone.

**AMU'S POV**

I was walking down the hall with Ikuto on the way to my locker, and I saw the strangest thing.

Saaya was MAKING OUT with some dude against my locker. What the heck?!

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! GET THE FRICK AWAY FROM MY LOCKER!"

I grabbed her hair and pulled her away before kicking the other guy off my locker.

What's their problem?! "GET A FRICKING ROOM, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" I shouted. I then took out some regular hand sanitizer and squirt it all over the front of my locker.

Ikuto, obviously humored by this, just chuckled and ruffled my hair after they ran away. He whispered in my ear, "That could be us someday, Amu-_koi_."

"AHHH!" I screamed. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERTED CAT!"

"Awww, but how could this cat resist the most adorable strawberry _ever_?" he said pinning me up against the lockers.

My face was beyond heated, and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "G-g-go a-away, y-you baka n-ne-neko," I said facing the ground.

He lifted my face with his finger and leaned down so his face was level with mine. "And why would I do that?"he asked with that signature smirk of his.

I flung my arms up in frustration. "UGH! I can't stand this!" I screamed. Forgetting about the books I needed, I stomped away as Ikuto stood there waiting for me to remember why I came to my locker in the first place.

I stopped in my tracks, Ikuto smirked. I slowly walked back to my locker. "Move over," I said through clenched teeth.

"Why?" he asks, obviously trying to provoke me.

"Because I need my books. Now move it, jerk."

"hmmmm… well, if you put it _that_ way…"

Was he _finally _going to move?

"… it still doesn't make a difference," he finished.

"UGH! YOU STUPID JERK!"

"You know, Amu, if you were nice about it, I might actually consider moving over…"

This is ridiculous. I can't believe myself…

"Ikuto, would you please be so kind, as to move over?"

"uh, no."

I swear I was twitching now. "Why?" I said trying not to scream.

"Imagine how _I _would say it to you. See if that helps."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"If you don't hurry, we'll both be late."

I sighed, and swore that he would _pay_ for this.

"Ikuto-koi, would you please do me a favor and move over?" I said in a tone so sweet it was sickening.

"Sure."

That was too easy, I thought. I opened my locker only to find that all my books were gone.

"IKUTOOOOO!" I shouted in rage. I turned around and saw he was gone and nowhere to be found.

Just great. I ran to my next class and found Ikuto sitting leisurely in his desk and _my_ books in a neat stack on the desk beside him. In other words, my desk. He was _SO_ screwed.

**IKUTO'S POV**

When Amu walked in, she was redder than red, and madder than any mad dog out there. If looks could kill, I would've been beaten to a pulp, maimed to mush and torn to shreds. She looked like she was ready to start a massacre.

Of course, being as awesome as I am, I showed no signs that she was intimidating me. She simply stomped up to my desk and sat down in hers. As kind as I was, I had already gotten her books for her, without her knowing, and placed them neatly on her desk.

Class started and she didn't say word to me the entire time. I was beginning to worry... was she that mad at me?

"Hey, Amu, I'm really sorry if I upset you that much. I didn't mean to..."

I never got to finish my sentence, because she started cracking up and laughed in my face!

"AHAHAHAHA! You really thought would get that mad at you for that?!"

"Well this is _you _we're talking about, you never know..." I mumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"Oh nothing, Amu-_koi_," I said as I wrapped my arms her.

"GET OFF ME YOU RETARD!"

"Well, that wasn't very nice, Amu..."

"No one said I was a nice person."

I bit her ear and whispered into it, "I said that you were..."

"Oh shut it! Forget I even asked!"

I laughed, and took her hand into mine as I lead her out the room. The bell just rang and class was over.

We walked to my car and I didn't believe what I saw...

"… Nagi…" uttered Amu.

There he was, leaning against the hood of my car, casually looking over at us.

I stood in front of Amu protectively. I knew he wouldn't do anything to her. It's just that I know she's afraid of him… kinda.

"Hey, Nagi. What brings you here?"

"I heard that Amu-chan went to school here, and my parents sent me to fetch her."

"I'm sorry, but she's not coming with you."

"Okay."

That was too easy. The Nagi I know would put up a better fight…

"Tell your parents that I said hi," and with that he walked past the both of us. As he walked by Amu, though, it looked like he slipped something in her bag. It was probably just my imagination…

"IKUTOOOO!"

I turned only to see that Utau was running towards me with Kukai trailing close behind.

"Ikuto, we'regoingtothemallthisSaturday,andyou'rebringingO nee-chan!"

She said it so fast I couldn't understand her "What?" I said with a puzzled look.

"KUKAI AND I ARE GOING TO THE MALL ON SATURDAY, AND YOU ARE BRINGING ONEE-CHAN." This time she said it slowly, but just a little _too_ slowly… and loudly.

"…um, okay?" It came out more of a question than an answer, but she seemed to take it as an answer.

"YAYYYY!" she squealed. Then she grabbed Kukai and they huddled together like some unofficial football team.

They whispered and whispered… took several glances at Amu and I… and then grinned at each other like the Joker from Batman…

"Okay!" said Kukai, "so it's official." He then walked away with his hands holding his head up and slightly leaning back on them. **(like Shikamaru from Naruto does)**

Utau and Amu got in the car and, after they did, so did I. As we were driving home, I asked, "So, Utau …do you just so happen to _like_ any _boys_?"

"uh… what are you talking about?" she laughed nervously. "You know I'm not interested in Kukai..."

"Hey, Utau."

"Yeah?"

"I never said anything about Kukai…"

"ummm, yeah you did…"

"ummm, no I didn't," I said mocking her.

She was a little pink and looking at the floor right now. Amu saw her expression and giggled.

"… you suck, Ikuto," was all she could say.

"Oh, I know."

We went to a different topic to ease Utau's blood pressure and, soon, got to the house.

As I pulled into the garage, I heard a _very_ familiar voice.

"OH, KIDS! WELCOME HOME!" My mom came running down the stairs and tackled each of us with a hug. "Guess what kids?! My old friend just moved into the city and she's coming with her family to eat dinner tonight!"

"That's great, Mom. Do we know them?"

"No, you don't. At least, I don't think you do… their last name is Souma."

Utau almost choked on nothing. "WHAAAAAAT?!" she exclaimed.

"oh, you _do _know them?"

"Know them?" I scoffed. "Utau's got a little crush on their son."

"Oh, really now? Well, just to let you know, I approve _completely_. I've heard so much about him from his parents. He's very charismatic, gets straight A's, captain of the soccer, basketball, baseball, and football team at his old school… I heard he's very good-looking, and quite a charming boy. Kukai was it? Well, anyway, I hear he's…" and she went on and on as Utau stood there completely embarrassed.

Amu had already went to Utau's room so I decided to go check up on her. She hadn't talked much since our encounter with Nagi.

"Hey, Amu, I just thought I'd let you know that Kukai's coming over later…"

As I turned the corner to enter the room, I saw Amu kneeling on the ground holding a small note. Her eyed were wide and brimming with tears.

She looked up at me and said, "… Ikuto… I have a sister…"

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN… That's the second time I've done that… anyway, I bet you weren't expecting that, were you? She has a sistaaaa! Anyway, I'm SUUUUPPPEEERRR sorry for updating sooooo late and it's a short chapter too… I'M SOOO SOOOORRRRRYYY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *sniff sniff* I would be really happy and maybe even stop pretending to cry if you**

_**REVIEW!;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**Hey guys! So I'm not doing shout outs this chapter because… well, I don't know who to give a shout out, and I don't remember who was the first to review… like at all… so anyway, I won the competition thing I told you guys about before! AND I'm on summer break now, well, I've been, so that means no more waiting like 3 weeks for me to update! YAY! So, I'm **_**REALLY,REAALLY, REAAAAAAALLLYYYY **_**sorry for not updating for **_**TWO WHOLE MONTHS**_**, but I have good reasons! First of all, right after I updated last time, **_**all**_** my teachers just so happen to pile on projects, tests, mock-exams, and all that fancy crap all at the same time, and I know I'm saying (rather typing) the word **_**all**_** a lot, but it really did happen that way. Theeeeeen, RIGHT AFTER I got out of school, I went on a trip to the northern states, and southern Canada. Then after that, I stayed with my relatives for a while, and I conveniently forgot my USB at home. (the universe loves me -.-) Then when I got back, I had to do **_**intense**_** studying for this summer camp jeopardy, and my church even held a lock-in after that to really get us in the Word. I feel like the lock-in went really well and brought the youth group closer, but I do, also, feel like I let the council down… oh yeah. We have a youth council, and I'm secretary soooooyeaaaaaaaaah… anyway, **_**I MISS TALKIING TO YOU GUYS! PLEASE PM ME LATERRRRRRR! I FEEL SO ALOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNEEEEEEEE!**_** But yeah, now I'm rambling and I feel like I just told you my life story… but oh wells. Anyway, enough of me and more of the story right? Here's chapter 9!**

**Recap:**

Amu had already went to Utau's room so I decided to go check up on her. She hadn't talked much since our encounter with Nagi.

"Hey, Amu, I just thought I'd let you know that Kukai's coming over later…"

As I turned the corner to enter the room, I saw Amu kneeling on the ground holding a small note. Her eyed were wide and brimming with tears.

She looked up at me and said, "… Ikuto… I have a sister…"

**AMU'S POV**

I was a bit tired after that episode with Nagi in the parking lot, so when we got back, I went straight upstairs.

I put my bag down and sat next to it. Then I noticed something sticking out of the side pocket. **(like that one pocket on the side where you usually put a water bottle or something) **It seemed to be a note or something.**(ha. Said or something twice :3)** I pulled it out, and the front said _'To Our Dear Amu'_

I looked at the note for a while before actually deciding to open it. I quickly scanned through the note, and my eyes widened.

_B-but how?! , _I thought.

I read and reread the note over and over, but no matter how many times I did, I couldn't make any sense out of it. It just seemed impossible, but at the same time, I still felt like I _had_ no choice but to believe it.

I heard shuffling by the door and looked up. It was Ikuto, and he looked shocked but not nearly as much as I was. I blankly stared up at him before calling out his name.

"…Ikuto… I have a sister…"

**IKUTO'S POV (idk why but I just like Ikuto's POV better…)**

I stared at her with my eyes wide from shock. I slowly made my way over to her and tried to comfort her. Just _seeing_ like this made _me _feel hurt inside. I don't know why, but whenever I see her I just feel naturally drawn to her. **( um, hello, Ikuto. It's because you two were meant to be together FOREVAAAA! Next part so cliché though…) **

I held her in my arms and said softly cooed in her ear.

"Shhhh… it's alright, I'm here now. Please, don't cry…"

Then she silently gasped and her hand flew to her already tear-stained cheeks as if she just realized she was crying. She looked up at me and parted her mouth as if to say something but then closed it.

She slowly stood up and sat on Utau's bed as I gave her a confused look. She patted the space beside, motioning for me to sit down. I sat down next to her and just as I did, Utau came in. This was _her_ room after all.

It seemed like Utau was talking to someone before she walked in, and for second, thought I saw a flash of brown. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Amu, but luckily Amu was looking down so she didn't see mouthed to me that Kukai was here, and I nodded in acknowledgement.

She walked, out dragging someone behind her, probably Kukai, and Amu and I were left in utter silence. Just when I thought I would go insane, she stood and broke the silence.

"C'mon, Ikuto. Kukai and his family are probably already here…"

I tried to comfort her, "Amu, listen. You don't have to go down if you don't want to-"

She cut me off, "No, Ikuto. I'm going down there." Then she looked at me and smiled. _I don't think I'm ever gonna get over that smile. _**(lol :3)**"Don't worry. No one's forcing me. I'm going willingly."

I thought I'd try to cheer her up. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"I know that no one's forcing you, Amu-_koi._ I wouldn't force_you_ to do _anything_."

I could feel her face heat up through her cheeks.

"Shut up, Ikuto!"

I inwardly smiled. _Looks like she's back to normal. _I let go of her and sat back on the bed.

"Awww, you're no fun, Amu…"

She was completely flustered. "Wh-what-e-ever. L-lets go. Th-they're probably wo-wondering wh-what's taking s-s-so l-long…"

I pressed my chest against her back so that we were REALLY close.

"Let them wonder, _Amu._"

"Ikuto!You-I-that… UGH!"

I chuckled lightly, "C'mon, Amu. They're waiting." I grabbed her hand and lead her out of the room as she followed, absolutely refusing to look at me. She was just too flustered to.

As we were walking down the stairs, I reluctantly let go of her hand and noticed that there was a lady sitting by my mom that seemed strangely familiar. **(I have NO idea how Kukai's mom looks and I couldn't get any info on the net so I'm just wingin' it :3)**I couldn't ever recall seeing her, but, somewhere, in the back of my mind, I knew her. She had reddish-auburn hair and light blue eyes. The light blue wasn't just any light blue, though. It was almost a glowing blue, and made you feel like you were staring straight into an endless sparkling blue ocean. It was almost… comforting. There was NO way this lady could be Kukai's mom. Could there?

My mom spoke up, interrupting my thoughts, "Oh hi, dears! This is Mrs. Souma, or as I call her Mizuko!" **(means "water child". I know. Pretty lame, but hey I'm feeling kinda lazy right now so… DEAL WITH IT) **My mom got up and she introduced Amu and I to her. "This is Amu Hinamori," she said gesturing to the girl by my side, "and this is my son, Ikuto. Amu comes over often to spend time with our family and I feel as if she were my own daughter, along with Utau, of course, who you've already met. She and Kukai…"

I zoned out on what they were saying because it didn't really interest me at the moment. Instead, I wanted to get out of the house and take Amu somewhere in case she was still feeling down. I started walking towards the door, dragging Amu behind me, and hollered behind my back, "Hey, Mom, I'm going out for awhile with Amu. I'll be back before dinner!"

"Alright, honey! Take care of Amu!"

"Yeah, will do!" I dragged Amu out the front door who was _just_ realizing that we were outside.

She seemed to finally compute what was happening as I waved my hand in front of her face, "Hellooooo. Earth to Amu. Come in."

She snapped back to reality and swatted my hand away.

"You didn't have to do that, you know", she mumbled as she turned away.

"Oh?" I pretended to act as if I knew nothing. "And what might _that_ be?"

"I know why you brought me out of the house, ok? You didn't have to do that! I could've handled it! I would've been fine, ok?!"

By now, her eyes were red, and she looked as if she was almost crying…_almost_. In frustration, she turned to a nearby tree and punched it after every sentence.

"I CAN COPE WITH MY OWN PROBLEMS! YOU DON'T ALWAYS HAVE TO COME TO MY AID! I CAN FRICKING DO THINGS MY OWN FRICKING SELF!" Her punches were slowing down as she slowly suck down to her knees. "I'M NOT POWERLESS! I... I… I'm not… weak…" she said with one last punch. Then she quickly sprang to her feet, and she screamed, "YOU FRICKING SUCK, IKUTO!" Then she kicked the tree and she kicked it hard… because well, the tree fell over with a loud and thunderous crash. Oh, and did I mention it was the palm tree IN MY FRONT YARD!

"AMU! YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!"

"WHY AM I THE ONE WHO NEEDS TO CALM DOWN, HUH?!"

"'CAUSE _YOU'RE_ THE ONE WHO FRICKING KICKED OVER A FULL GROWN TREE IN THE FRONT YARD! AND DID I FORGET TO MENTION, WE HAVE _FRICKING GUESTS!_"

That last part seemed to catch her attention because her facial expression completely changed. It went from a scowl to a beaming grin, as if a child were just given free candy… _NEVER TAKE FREE CANDY FROM A STRANGER._ I don't know why I thought that… but I did.

"…Mizuko's here?...MIZUKO'S HERE!" and with that, she sprinted back in the house totally forgetting ouir quarrel before.

**MEANWHILE, RIGHT AFTER IKUTO AND AMU WALKED OUT… SOUKO POV :3 **

"Soooo…" Mizuko started, "are they… together?"

"Who? Amu and Ikuto?" Mizuko nodded. "Well, I hope to see them together in the future, but right now, we just tease them. They're not a couple… yet."

With that last word, we laughed and talked about them.

"You see," said Mizuko, "I've known Amu for a long time, now. When she just started school, she went to the same school as Kukai. Of course, being the way Kukai is, he quickly made friends with her. She came over to play often and walked home by herself. Seeing how she was only three years old, **(I forgot how old I wanted Amu to be so let's go with the typical age of 16… but as Mizuko is telling the story she's 3, just so no one gets confused) **we'd walk her home, but she'd only let us go halfway with her."

"That seems so much like her…"

"Yes, but we never saw her house or met her parents or anything of the like really. Amu would tell Kukai about her parents and that they traveled often, so he would always ask her how they were, or where the last trip they had gone on was. So, because of her traveling family, we'd only see her for about a month, and the next she'd be on another trip. We enjoyed her company whenever it lasted, but I always wanted to meet her family and tell then what a wonderful daughter they have but, it seems that I'll never be able to." Then she softly laughed. We were so engrossed in conversation, we didn't notice the screaming and yelling in the front yard… until we heard a loud crash…

"Is that Amu and Ikuto?..." the yelling got louder, then seemed to stop. I got an evil glint in my eye and a dark aura radiated from me. "_Oh, Ikuto, you are in _so_ much trouble for yelling with guests over…_"

I could hear Mizuko laugh nervously, "Oh, Souko, you never change. Do you?"

I was puzzled by what she said, "Pardon?" I ask, with the aura gone. **(Souko's kinda bipolar, I know. It runs in the family) **

Then it went silent right before I heard…

"MIZUKO'S HERE!"

**TADADADADADADADADADAAAAAAH! Happy fourth of July, guys! Btw, typing this story for you guys is how I spent almost all my free time today… you guys better show your appreciation. I know, I have no life. I didn't even really do anything today, except go to an anniversary party that was today. I was nice… oh! And I found out one of my friends at church reads Shugo Chara fanfics toooo! Yay! His username is Xetsura. No, he doesn't have any stories, but he told me he **_**thought**_** about writing one. Although, he doesn't know how to… put it all together, I guess. So yeah, if you feel like it give him some advice or something. Soooo, I guess this **_**kinda**_** counts as a shout-out… but oh wells, and I just realized I can't say happy fourth of July, cuz well… it's like 12:38 am right now… yay! Not really but I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And please…**

_**REVIEW!XD**_

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\/**


End file.
